


Handy Happy trail

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira had a plan in place when he took his boyfriend hiking
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242278
Kudos: 13





	Handy Happy trail

“I should have known.” Yusuke gritted as he leaned back. “That you had other plans in play when you made arrangements for this thing. I should have-“ His boyfriend flushed and the breath he slowly released was so sexy that Akira felt his stomach twist even as he twisted his hand. “Akira.” He shuddered and the look he gave him tied Akira’s stomach into knots.

“Come here.” Akira murmured as he leaned closer. The kiss Yusuke gave him was so slow that he only wanted to speed it up. “There’s no one else up here.” He had read and researched the area very well. When he had planned for this he had planned for them to be alone and he was thankful that they still were. He was thanking himself. “Come here.” Akira murmured again when he pulled back from the kiss.

Yusuke was throbbing in his hand and his boyfriend was leaking so much over his fingers. Akira let his fingers twist and tease with the tip as Yusuke leaned in for the kiss. He let himself drown in it for a few moments before he pulled himself back with a moan.

He loved kissing Yusuke. He loved to be with him. Working him up and teasing him and his favourite thing after Yusuke was playing with him. Heating him up and making him cum. Since he had discovered how big Yusuke was it was a fight to keep his hand out of Yusuke’s pants.

As Yusuke liked to say. Joker always wanted to get his hands on treasure and Yusuke’s cock was the biggest treasure that Akira had ever seen. He loved to play with it. Stroke it, tease it as Yusuke trembled and shuddered for him. He loved to bring his boyfriend to the brink and then push him over.

It was so erotic. Everything about it was erotic. The only way it got better was when Akira changed the scenery. Which brought them back to the hike that he had planned. Akira had made certain they would be all alone. He had wanted to get his hands on Yusuke while alone and surrounded by the hiking trails that he liked.

It was far more erotic than he had anticipated. Akira kissed Yusuke because he was unable to help himself and shuddered as Yusuke’s cock throbbed in his hand. The precum was slipping over his fingers and running to his wrists. Why was his boyfriend so sexy? It was hot to make him fall apart like this.

The other stuff was fun too but this was simply so good that Akira really couldn’t help himself. he wanted so much and it was hard to keep himself from lowering his head to Yusuke’s lap. After jerking his boyfriend off, sucking him off until Yusuke dug his fingers into his hair was his second favourite thing. Sometimes it was his favourite thing. It depended on the day.

“Akira.” Yusuke’s eyes had such a beautiful glaze to them. Akira thumbed the crown and slid his finger along the underside as Yusuke twitched on the hiking trail seat. All around them were trees. Behind them was the fence to keep them on the trail. Akira was glad it was at their backs because it ruined the view. His boyfriend was flushed and his body trembled at his touch. “Akira.” His eyes closed as his cock throbbed in Akira’s grip. “You really.” He let his head fall back and the line of his throat drew in Akira.

“I really what?” Akira gave into temptation and kissed the line of Yusuke’s throat as he thumbed Yusuke’s slit. His boyfriend groaned and the way his cock reacted in Akira’s hand made him squeeze slightly and Yusuke’s groaned again. Lower than before, the sound wet straight to Akira’s gut. His boyfriend was simply so incredible. “I’m just helping you relieve yourself.” He pressed soft nips along Yusuke’s throat. Nothing to mark. Nothing to bruise his boyfriend’s pretty pale skin.

“Lusty tease.” Yusuke’s hand caught his wrist and Akira smiled to himself when Yusuke hand thrust into his grip. The way Yusuke’s cock trembled and throbbed. It was so hot in his hand and so wet. Even the sounds of nature could not drown out the wet sound of Yusuke fucking his hand. “Akira.” He sighed as his flush deepened. His expression tightened and Akira felt himself respond.

After so long he knew the signs of when Yusuke was on the edge. It was so hot. It was so sexy the way Yusuke let the pleasure overwhelm him. The trembling in his body. The quickness of his breaths. The way he tensed and arched before he gave himself into it.

Akira was transfixed when Yusuke came. He loved that sight so much. No matter if it was when he was sucking him, blowing him or when Yusuke fucked him. He always got caught up because his boyfriend was not just sexy lost in pleasure. He was just beautiful.

The soft gasps before the moan. The way his eyes opened and he stared at Akira. The darkness of his eyes just before he released. Akira’s breaths hitched as Yusuke’s cock spasmed in his grip. The feeling of warm covering his hand and his wrists kept him frozen. He only remembered to try and catch it after it began to drip off his wrists.

“I can’t get enough of you.” Akira breathed before he kissed Yusuke. The feeling of the cooling cum in his hand was nothing to worry about now. For now he wanted to kiss his boyfriend as he came down and then clean him up. He wanted to play with his boyfriend’s cock a little further up the trail. Maybe blow him this time in this place that people rarely came. Have Yusuke sit on a rock and Akira could just enjoy himself. “Do you have any idea how incredible you are?” Akira swallowed when he pulled back. Yusuke’s cock was still lively and the temptation to do something really risky was riding Akira hard.

“Me?” Yusuke’s hands were trembling when he smoothed Akira’s hair back before he cupped his face. “I think the same could go for you.”


End file.
